Togashi Kaelung
Mirumoto Kaelung became a Tattooed Monk of the Dragon Clan, Hoshi Kaelung. He joined the kolat after a Kolat Master saved his life. He was outcasted from his Clan after he was declared an outlaw, Kaelung, murderer of three Dragon magistrates. He was hunted, saved the Dragon Clan Champion's life, fought enemies of his former Clan, and eventually gained their forgiveness, returning as Hoshi Kaelung. Lotus Personalities: Hoshi Kaelung When the three tattooed orders became the Togashi he became Togashi Kaelung. Mirumoto Kaelung was once Mirumoto Kaelung before joining the Hoshi family. Enlightened Madness, Part Two, by Rich Wulf Tattoos Kaelung was known to have the Centipede tattoo, Crab tattoo, Bamboo tattoo, and Wasp tattoo. He had another tattoo on the inside of his wrist, a pair of swirling lines next to a small cross representing the Jade Sect of the Kolat. Fury, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Hunting Kokujin In 1151, Kaelung sought out Togashi Mitsu in the Way of Night pass. He hoped to enlist the aid of the legendary ise zumi in finding and killing Kokujin, but Mitsu refused to help. Kolat Kaelung was a part of a group of forty sohei, including Hoshi Maseru, who were hunting Kokujin in 1154. They finally caught up with him on the Plains Above Evil, where they were attacked by two hundred tattooed bakemono. Kaelung was the only survivor, thanks to the intervention of the Kolat Master Jade, and he returned to report to Hoshi Wayan. Wayan intended on continuing the hunt for Kokujin, but Kaelung did not think that was wise. He left the Hoshi family, becoming just Kaelung, and was soon approached by Master Jade who suggested they work together to defeat Kokujin. Enlightened Madness, Part One, by Rich Wulf Kaelung became a Kolat member. Kaelung (Broken Blades trait) Nanashi Mura Kaelung helped rob a Mirumoto supply caravan that was bound for Nanashi Mura. Being the monk a former Mirumoto he knew their tactics and procedures. The Mirumoto put a price on his head. Accused of Murder In 1158 Kaelung was falsely accused of the murder of Mirumoto Masazumi, a magistrate of Nanashi Mura. When Mirumoto Tesai and two other Mirumoto attempted to apprehend him he killed the three samurai. Two of the killings were in self defense, but Tesai was killed so that no-one would know that a peasant, Kyobei, had come to Kaelung's aid. Broken Tiger, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf The Onisu Unleashed In 1159 after the death of Daigotsu's bodyguard, Goju Kyoden, in the Fall of Otosan Uchi, the Dark Lord unleashed the Onisu over Rokugan. They had to reach the homes of the Four Winds and to kill samurai until death. The Onisu of regret, Kanashimi, came to the ruins of Kyuden Tonbo, future home of Toturi Sezaru and attacked the Wolf's servant Toturi Koshei. Kaelung, who used the ruins to hide from the Dragon Clan and as a training camp, saw the beast, and fought it, beheading the Onisu with his ono. Nightmares, Part I, by Rich Wulf Foshi Kaelung sought to hide from the Dragon Clan, who had now placed a bounty on his head, and travelled to the Lion city of Foshi. While killing time at a sake house he was approached by Togashi Mitsu. The two fought, drawing the attention of Lion troops and they had to flee the city. Outside the city Mitsu explained that Togashi Satsu had left on a mission to deal with Kokujin once and for all, and he needed Kaelung's aid in helping Satsu and the other six Dragon who had accompanied him to the Twilight Mountains. Kaelung accepted, and the two began their journey south. Twilight Mountains Kaelung and Mitsu arrived in the Twilight Mountains exhausted from their use of their Centipede tattoos. Mitsu suggested they start looking in the ruins of Shiro Heichi, as he suspected Kokujin would think them a good place to hide. Kaelung made it clear to Mitsu that he was only here to defeate Kokujin, and warned the ise zumi not to get in his way. Mitsu in turn explained that he was only there to rescue Satsu and the others, and warned Kaelung not to get in his way either. Enlightened Madness, Part Four, by Rich Wulf The two became lost in the mountains until they encountered Togashi Matsuo (Mitsu's student), Mirumoto Rosanjin and Heichi Jianzhen. Rosanjin immediately wanted to kill Kaelung, a wanted criminal. Kaelung and Rosanjin began bickering until Tamori Chieko's scream echoing through the mountains brought the more pressing matter back to their attentions. Enlightened Madness, Part Five,by Rich Wulf Jianzhen and the Shakoki Dogu launched attacks on the exterior of the ruined Shiro Heichi, while Mirumoto Rosanjin held of the surviving tattooed monks, bakemono and shugenja. This allowed Kaelung, Mitsu and Matsuo time to enter Kokujin's lair. Kaelung temporarliy removed Kokujin from the battle with an axe to the back, but the three monks were hindered by the re-appearance of Kokujin Kobai and several dark ise zumi. Matsuo freed Satsu and Hogai, before escaping with the severely wounded Chieko. Now having the upper hand, Kaelung and Mitsu confronted Kokujin near the Anvil. Kokujin, without Chieko to kill, sacrificed Kobai on the Anvil, allowing the First Oni to escape the prison it had been held in by the Shakoki Dogu. This revealed Kokujin's true plan all along, to free the First Oni in exchange for the true name of Fu Leng. Enlightened Madness, Part Six, by Rich Wulf Mitsu and Kaelung were attacked by the Oni, and the outlawed flipped backward off the edge of the platform, catching the lip with one hand. He was helped by Hogai, and shortly after both helped to Rosanjin, who stood on a ledge below them, a ledge that became narrower with each passing moment. After the Mirumoto was safe, Kealung took his opportunity to avoid to face Mirumoto's law. He struck Rosanjin down, activated his Centipede tattoo and escaped from them. Enlightened Madness, Part Seven, by Rich Wulf Sensei Kaelung had developed a martial art for his own, and despite he was difficult to find, a group of fledging students claimed him as sensei. The monk did not want to teach, but eventually took students under his wing, a band of loyal followers in his quest against Kokujin. When his first students asked what name they should call his style, Kaelung replied "Nagai Michinori" (a long way), for true mastery was a never-ending journey. Way of the Open Hand, p. 90 Kolat alliance with Daigotsu In 1165 Ikoma Tsai, at the time Master Chrysanthemum and corrupted by the Rain of Blood, was imprisoned in the Hidden Temple by Master Jade and Kaelung. Tsai's mind was modified by Master Dream to remove Iuchiban's influence, and he became the Kolat's ambassador to Daigotsu, in the new alliance against Iuchiban they had agreed with the Dark Lord. Black Chrysanthemum, by Rich Wulf Murder Investigation In 1166 Kaelung was traveling to the High House of Light, to ask Togashi Satsu for his forgiveness. During his travel he heard of several murders in a village near by and went to investigate. There he encountered Mirumoto Rosanjin and Mirumoto Kenzo in the temple of Seiden Sanzo, being wanted for murder Kaelung was not welcomed. Kitsuki Otojiro, the investigator of the crimes, suspected Mirumoto Kazunori, the yojimbo of the murdered shugenja, Asako Tsuruko, the murders were very similar to the murder of Mirumoto Uso some years earlier. Kaelung agreed to surrender to Rosanjin and help with the investigation in exchange for an audience with Satsu. Fury, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Kolat Tattoo Kaelung explained to Kenzo that he had never abandoned the Dragon, he had to leave because he felt they were too weak when they could not kill Kokujin, so he followed some one he beleived could. He then showed him a small tattoo on the inside of his wrist, it was a strange symbol that Kenzo had never seen before, a pair of swirling lines next to a small cross, it was a kolat tattoo. After drinking most of a jug of sochu he took a stick from the fire and burned his flesh in an attempt to destroy the tattoo. Kaelung said that while the tattoo was not magical it was a wicked one that could control peoples actions just as easily and that he was held in its sway some time ago. Shrine of Stone Kaelung tracked Kazunori to the hidden Shrine of Stone located deep within the wilderness. Kenzo went in through the front while Kaelung circled around the back. When Kenzo confronted Kazunori, the yojimbo went mad and charged Kenzo, but Kaelung burst through the back of the shrine and rushed to Kenzo's defense elbowing the crazed Kazunori in the face. During the fight Kazunori's katana started to glow a blood red and Kaulung stared at it in fear, he knew then that it was one of the shameswords made by Kokujin on the Anvil of Despair. Kenzo's wakizashi, Ambition started to glow blue in response and when he blocked the shamesword he saw the anguished face of his father Junnosuke reflected on the blade's surface. While Kazunori and Kenzo tried to overpower each other Kaelung attacked from behind and buried his ono in the back of Kazunori's skull. Blade of Fury When Rosanjin and Otojiro arrived at the Shrine of Stone to examine Kazunori's body, Otojiro discovered a letter from Asako Tsuruko to her yojimbo Kazunori stating that not only was she the one who had killed Mirumoto Uso, as well as the Dragon magistrate but that she was also a Bloodspeaker. She also claimed to not know where the shamesword had come from but that it just showed up in her belongings one day. Tsuruko claims that it was the sword that drove her to kill Uso, which she deeply regretted and the memory of it haunted her for years. Tsuruko went to Seiden Sanzo to pray to Sanzo for guidance, but when Kazunori confronted her with the letter she killed the monk there and fought Kazunori, who took the shamesword and killed her with it before fleeing into the woods to hide in the Shrine of Stone. Kenzo asked how he could have seen his father's face reflected in the blade, Rosanjin explained that the sword was forged using the soul of a disgraced Dragon. Rosanjin then asked Kenzo to take the shamesword known as Fury to the High House of Light for safe keeping, as well as to escort Kaelung to see Satsu, for he had earned the right to be judged by their Lord. Kolat Plans Kaelung received a letter showing that the order to kill Mirumoto Masazumi eight years before was signed by a member of the Tiger Sect, Mirumoto Koshiro. Koshiro had sent a letter to Kaelung, leading him to a teahouse in the Northern Wall Mountains. There, Koshiro informed Master Tiger had thought that Kaelung might regret having left the Dragon Clan and he had wanted to insure that continued loyalty to the Kolat would be his only option. The kolat made him an outlaw eight years before. Satsu Assassination Plot He also informed about a plot to kill Togashi Satsu. When Master Tiger received Kaelung's report of the events in the Twilight Mountains and learned how Satsu had taken the form of a true dragon, he was concerned and decided to kill Satsu. The power of Satsu and his foreseeing abilities had been grown with the years, and the kolat infiltration in the Dragon Clan was in risk. Koshiro was an old man who finally felt his loyalties were with his Lord, Satsu, and he could not betray him. Koshiro gave Kaelung all the information he had on the Kolat, and told Master Tiger had been marked Kaelung to be killed as well. Rejoining the Hoshi Kaelung revealed his past mis-deeds to Satsu, Togashi Misuko, and Wayan. He explained the plot involved kidnapping Satsu's wife, Misuko. Kaelung already had ambushed the assassins and killed them all, fouling the plot. Satsu told he had foreseen the plot, but let the people involved to act freely. Kaelung had been proven worthy and was allowed to join the Hoshi once more and the Dragon Clan. Jade sect secrets Kaelung gave to Satsu a scroll with all the secrets of the Jade sect. At that time it was not used, due to the foresight ability of Satsu it looked useless. War Amid the Shadows, by Brian Yoon Joining the Three Orders In 1169 Satsu announced the unification the three families in the Togashi family, and began tattooing the members of the Hoshi and Hitomi with his own blood. A Gathering of Dragons, by Rusty Priske Kaelung became Togashi Kaelung. Kolat exposed by Kaelung In 1170 Kaleung saw again the Jade Sect scroll he gave to Satsu, but there were additional secions written by a different author at the end of it. Kaelung discovered Satsu no longer had the foresight ability, and the Dragon Clan had lost its protection against kolat infiltration. He sent a book filled with the Kolat secrets to the Scorpion Clan Champion in hopes that he would be able to put it good use. Vacant Throne, p. 130 Paneki orchestred the destruction of the Hidden Temple, the secret Kolat headquarter, killing several of the Masters. Destroyer War In 1172 Kaelung was outside Ryoko Owari Toshi during the Destroyer War, as part of the combined rokugani forces fighting the God Beast of Kali-Ma. He fought the gigantic creature, and his trusted axe was destroyed against the beast flesh. He followed with his bare hands, non stop, not until it was dead. Eventually the God-Beast died, and Kaelung laid dying on the field of battle. It would not be his last battle. He was visited by Matsu Benika, the bearer of the Hand of the Jade Dragon, and by Kakita Kensho-in, the bearer of the Hand of the Obsidian Dragon. He had to choose who way would lead his future, joining one of the hands. Wrath of the God-Beast, Part 2, by Shawn Carman It was not known whom was selected. Chosai In the Togashi lands the Dark Oracle of Fire Chosai appeared and attacked a village. A young sentry, who had been grievously wounded by the Oracle, was aided by Kaelung who extended the blessing of the bearer he had selected to follow, Burn, by Rusty Priske most probably the Jade Hand. See also * Hoshi Kaelung/Meta External Links * Kaelung (Broken Blades) * Hoshi Kaelung (Code of Bushido) Category:Dragon Clan Members Hoshi Kaelung Kaelung